leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ignite
Ignite is a targeted summoner spell that deals true damage over a duration, applying on the target, and revealing them for the duration. Strategy * provides players an offensive utility and damage spell that scales with level. Throughout Season 2 and Season 3, the spell was nearly ubiquitous in all lanes, as the extra kill pressure was highly valued. The changes to and in Season 4 provided powerful tools to defend against all-ins, causing to fall out of favor among all but the most aggressive roles and weakening aggressive champions and strategies overall. In Season 9 regained its original lower cooldown and is now heavily favored among supports and 1v1 kill lanes. * A well-placed healing reduction debuff from can severely limit the effectiveness of enemy healing items, as well as healing abilities from champions like , , , , and . It is considered a direct counter to , , and because they are reliant on their healing-based abilities and ultimates. The healing reduction debuff also applies to life steal and spell vamp effects from items and abilities such as and . * It should be noted that deals true damage and therefore cannot be mitigated by any form of damage reduction, although shields and invulnerability will absorb the damage. Effectiveness comparison Notes * removes the damage-over-time component of , but not the healing reduction. * healing debuff does not reduce shields or health boosts like or . * Multiple uses of on the same target will refresh its duration and does not provide a stacking effect. * does not stack with any other abilities that apply , such as . * Taking damage from Ignite interrupts Recall as of patch V5.3; other channeled abilities are unaffected. * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by summoner spell cooldown reduction. Trivia * The icon for shows great resemblance to since they are both icons of a hand holding a flame. * and (and on Howling Abyss) are the only summoner spells that deal direct damage to enemy champions. Media Videos= Patch History from . * Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 210. ;V8.6 * Total true damage increased to from . ;V8.2 * Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Level requirement reduced to 9 from 10. ;V6.9 * **Reduces all healing received by 40%.(Previous change from V5.22 reverted.) ;V5.22 * ** Reduced to 40% healing reduction from 50% healing reduction. ** Grievous Wounds now only affects self-healing instead of all healing. ;V5.3 * Ignite now interrupts champions who attempt to recall while Ignited. ;V4.5 * Reveals target for the duration. Doesn't reveal stealth. ** Bug: Stealthed targets are revealed. ;V4.4 * New particles. ;V1.0.0.152 * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 180. ;V1.0.0.151 * Now only usable on enemy champions. ;V1.0.0.142 * No longer usable on minions (still usable on jungle monsters). ;V1.0.0.139 * Now removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.129 * The damage over time can now be removed by . ;V1.0.0.126 * Fixed a bug where its visual effect would sometimes persist far beyond the actual duration. ;V1.0.0.97 * Now removes stealth when used. * Fixed a bug where itcould be cast while in stasis from . ;V1.0.0.96 * Damage per level reduced to 20 from 25. * Can no longer be removed by . ;V1.0.0.94 * Fixed a bug with the tooltip cooldown value that made it seem shorter than it actually is. ;V1.0.0.72 * Can now be removed by . ;V1.0.0.70 * Now also reduces the target’s healing and regeneration by 50%. ;V1.0.0.52 * Fixed an issue that prevented from being cast while silenced. ;V0.9.25.34 * Range increased to 600 from 550. ;V0.9.25.24 Added * Deals 50 damage plus 25 damage per level over 5 seconds. This damage is not lowered by armor or magic resistance. * Burning Embers (mastery): While your spell is on cooldown, your champion has an additional 10 ability power. }} cs:Ignite de:Entzünden es:Ignición fr:Embrasement pl:Podpalenie ru:Воспламенение (Заклинание) zh:Ignite